<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juegos asesinos, presentados por Handsome Jack by j_pach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965099">Juegos asesinos, presentados por Handsome Jack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_pach/pseuds/j_pach'>j_pach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games), Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_pach/pseuds/j_pach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y si un Jack aburrido y cabreado tras su derrota, decidiera usar la tecnología oculta de Hyperion para inventar una máquina que traiga a los personajes de Danganronopa, crear un juego de matar, y añadir a sus molestos enemigos al juego para divertirse viéndolos matarse entre ellos en la recreación que se ha sacado de la manga.</p><p>Fic de hace años resubido aquí, V3 y Borderlands 3 personajes no incluidos de inicio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Athena/Janey Springs, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Lilith/Mordecai (Borderlands), Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Nisha/Gaige, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buenas, soy Pach, mucho gusto, y este es mi 1º fancfic aquí, uno muy especial al que le tengo mucho cariño, así que, cual mejor para iniciar aquí, jeje~</p><p>Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a Kodaka Kazutaka y a Spike Chunsoft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despertando en una extraña clase, se encuentra una joven pelirroja de doble coleta sujetas estas con coleteros grises desgastados, gafas de tirador de cristal amarillo, en el cuello un cinturón con una tuerca al frente, y un collar de colmillos, con una cazadora con capucha azul pálido cerrada pero dejando a la vista el escote, oculto en una camiseta roja con un dibujo de una calavera blanca, falda roja con corte abierto en la pierna izquierda, cinturón de herramientas, con chapa dorada con el símbolo de la cámara delante, medias de rayas blancas y negras, zapatillas azules, guante sin dedos en la mano derecha, y un brazo mecánico en vez de brazo izquierdo, durmiendo en un pupitre.</p><p>Al levantarse suelta un fuerte bostezo y exclama: "YAAAAWN, vaya siesta que me he pegao" luego de eso, Gaige levanta la cabeza y observa el entorno sorprendida: "Eh, ¿Dónde puñetas estoy? No recuerdo ninguna sala estilo clase en Sanctuary. Bueno, no recuerdo ni que hubiera una escuela en toda Pandora, espero que no sea ninguna broma de Axton y Salvador, porque como lo sea, Trampita va a tener una laaaaarga 'conversación' con esos dos" Comenta agitando ligeramente su brazo mecánico, y apretando su puño con fuerza.</p><p>Se levanta del pupitre y decide investigar mejor la sala, acercándose a las ventanas, tapadas estas con placas de metal y tornillos enormes.</p><p>"La ostia, cacho tornillos, y las placas parecen bien reforzadas, el que haya puesto esto quería estar bien seguro de que nadie pudiera cargárselas con facilidad" Dice al comprobar y golpear las placas de metal, continua revisando la clase, y observa que en el pupitre donde dormía hace un momento se encuentra un papel, lo recoge y en él se puede leer en una extraña, infantil y horripilante para la vista, caligrafía:</p><p>"BIENVENIDOS ESTUDIANTES, DIRÍJANSE AL GIMNASIO PARA LA CEREMONIA DE INAUGURACIÓN DE LA ESCUELA, SE LES PIDE QUE LLEGUEN ANTES DE LAS 10:00"</p><p>Al terminar de leer Gaige exclama con asombro: "Vaya mierda de letra, parece de un niño de 3 años con problemas de articulación en sus manos, ni Axtón, Salvador, O SIQUIERA TINA, podrían escribir esto, así que posiblemente haya sido secuestrada por un bandido idiota mientras me pegaba una siesta en medio de la nada de Pandora" (<em>Apunte para mí, la próxima vez, esperar a llegar a Sanctuary o Lynchwood antes de decidir dar una cabezada solo porque no haya nadie alrededor, como se entere Nisha o Lilith, me darán un buen sermón)</em> "para alguna tontería de bandido ¿Y qué es eso de Ceremonia de Inauguración? ¿Acaso el tipo se cree el loco director de una escuela? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser yo una de las alumnas, ya soy mayor de edad en TODOS LOS ESTADOS ESPACIALES? Quien sea que haya hecho esto le falta un hervor de los grandes, algo normal en el 80% de la gente en el estúpido planeta en que habitaba, bueno da igual, dice que tengo que ir a un gimnasio para poder saber más" gira la cabeza hacía el reloj que cuelga encima de la pizarra, pone 9:55.</p><p>"9:55, MIERDA, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE, Y NO ME INTERESA PERDERME NADA DE LO QUE EL GILIPOLLAS DE TURNO QUE ME HAYA SECUESTRADO VAYA A DECIR, SEGURO SE MOLESTA Y LE DA POR MATARME, Y ENCIMA VOY DESARMADA" Grita tras comprobar su inventario, dándose cuenta de que su inventario esta vació, tras mirarlo mejor se da cuenta de que le falta algo importante: "ESE CAPULLO ME HA QUITADO A TRAMPITA" Cabreada tras darse cuenta de ello, sale de la clase y acaba en un pasillo con una iluminación púrpura, y usando la aplicación de mapa de su echo se dirige al gimnasio.</p><p>"Qué raro, para ser un edificio de Pandora, parece bien conservado, ese bandido ha elegido un buen lugar para tener su sala de juegos, cuando acabe con él llamare al resto de la peña carmesí y podríamos reutilizar este lugar como un 2º cuartel general" Dice mientras recorre los pasillos del lugar.</p><p>Después de un tiempo caminando llega al gimnasio, abre las puertas (dos veces, pues había otra sala antes), y nada más abrir las puertas y mirar dentro, se puede ver a un MONTÓN de gente dentro, entre la que reconoce a sus compañeros buscacámaras, otras personas de Pandora, un montonazo de jóvenes de aspecto extraño que no conocía de nada, y para terminar, cerca de la puerta, se observa a una mujer de unos 30 y pocos años, sombrero de sheriff púrpura, con una estrella alada de plata en el frente y cinta negra, pelo rizado púrpura, doble collar negro en el cuello, una gabardina marrón claro de manga corta abierta, con una estrella dorada de sheriff en la lado izquierdo, mostrando una camiseta corta blanca con un dibujo de una calavera púrpura en el centro, cinturón con pistoleras vacías, pantalones marrones, botas altas de tacón, y guantes sin dedo en las manos, a la que no duda en ir a abrazar fuerte, y después de soltarla exclamar entre asombrada y sonriente: "¿Pero que tenemos por aquí? ¿No seras la mismísima Nisha Kadam, famosa sheriff de Lynchwood, mujer más sexy del oeste, y novia de la mecanomante más picante que se haya visto por este lado de Pandora?"</p><p>Después de soltar tales frases y besarla posteriormente de una manera que era imposible no llamar la atención de los jóvenes de la habitación (los pandoranos tenían otras cosas en la cabeza, además de que estaban acostumbrados), Gaige suelta extrañada: "No es que no me alegre de verte, cosas como estas se disfrutan más con una buena compañía, la tuya de las mejores, perooooo, no me creo que en serio un simple bandido haya podido capturar a mi pistolera cabronaza" A lo que Nisha sonriente le responde: "Hola pelirroja, yo tampoco me creo que un forajido haya logrado atraparme mientras dormía, y encima el muy canalla se ha atrevido a robarme mis armas y mi látigo, cuando lo pille le enseñare como trabaja la Sheriff de Lynchwood" Cambiando su anterior sonrisa por una más sádica al final.</p><p>Gaige sonríe de vuelta tras escucharla, y comenta: "Y parece que también ha atrapado al resto de Buscacámaras, a otros de los Invasores Carmesís, y además un montón de gente que no conozco de nada, ese bandido parece que es de los chungos, si es capaz de atraparnos a nosotras, a los Invasores Carmesíes y también a un montonazo de gente más" Observando bien ve a otra 'persona' de aspecto robótico (porque ERA un robot), forma rectangular a lo vertical, una antena en la parte de arriba, ojo circular azulado en medio, algunas fracturas y deterioros en el chasis, brazos delgados acabados en manos en pinza, y con una rueda gruesa para sostenerse, que la deja anonadada (<em>TAMBIÉN A CLAPTRAP, QUE C*****, QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO SECUESTRA A CLAPTRAP, Y ENCIMA LO DEJA SUELTO POR EL LUGAR, ESTE TIPO ES IDIOTA CON MAYÚSCULAS DE NEÓN)</em></p><p>Después de esa exclamación mental, decide ir a hablar con el resto de personas del lugar junto a su vaquera (Ignorando todo lo posible al robot plasta).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Presentaciones carmesís</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volviendo con nuestra mecanoamante favorita y Nisha, las dos se dirigen a saludar a sus compañeros del planeta antes que nada.</p><p>Nada más acercarse se puede ver a un tipo musculoso, con una máscara antigás blanca que daba muy mal rollo, siendo sujetado por una chica peli azul con un traje de combate amarillo con los bordes negros, botas oscuras, tatuajes azules por todo su brazo izquierdo, y un extraño collar que Gaige no le había visto antes, mientras que cómicamente, se podía ver a otro tipo, muy grande y con aspecto amenazador, con un montón de cicatrices y placas atornilladas en los brazos, con una chaqueta oscura y una camiseta azul debajo, siendo sujetado por 3 hombres al mismo tiempo: un enano con tupe hacia arriba y una lisa barba media de color azul, una camiseta naranja destrozada con los años, pantalones vaqueros azules y dos botas de vaquero, luego un tipo de aspecto atlético con ropa de comando verde de su tiempo en Dhal, y el último, delgado pero fuerte, con aspecto de forajido trujicano con sus gafas oscuras de francotirador. Los 4 parecían querer evitar que los dos grandotes intentasen golpear (o destrozar en cachos) a un tipejo que extrañamente se parecía a Handsome Jack, pero sin su máscara, con una vestimenta diferente al del megalómano que intento matar a toda la gente del planeta hace 1 año, y portando un monóculo ridículo en su ojo izquierdo "<em>Espera, también lleva un bigote postizo de lo más hortera, que clase de estilo de moda tiene ese tipo</em>", que se escondía detrás de 2 mujeres, una rubia con pinta de mecánica, que si recordaba bien sustituyo a Scooter después de ese accidente espacial hace tiempo cuando se fue en un cohete junto a otros tipos a Helios, creado por esa chica, y luego la otra de pelo azul oscuro, con una capucha sobre su cabeza, y partes de la antigua armadura del escuadrón Omega de la Lanza Carmesí de Atlas, combinadas con una chaqueta marrón con bolsillo y un pantalón oscuro.</p><p>"¿Qué está ocurriendo chicos? ¿Y por qué hay un tipo que se parece a Handsome Jack escondiéndose detrás de Athena y Janey?" Pregunta Gaige al acercarse, a lo que Nisha le responde antes que el resto de buscacámaras: "El tipo ese, cuyo nombre creo que era Timothy, es una pobre alma a la que Hyperion engañó para cambiarlo quirúrgicamente para que fuera como un doble de Jack en Elpis, nos ayudo/"lo hizo amenazado por Jack", durante nuestra aventura en Elpis, y cuando Wilhelm y yo nos fuimos con Jack a Pandora, el se quedo para dirigir Concordia, lo cual puede ser la razón por la que sigue vivo, y lo de Brick y Krieg siendo sujetados por Maya, Salvador, Axton y Mordecay, pues...." "No, eso ya me lo imagino yo sola" Responde Gaige con una sonrisa.</p><p>Al acercarse más al grupo, la 1º persona en salir a saludar es la sirena más veterana del grupo, con tatuajes azules diferentes a los de la otra, y más extendidos, pues se pueden ver por todo su lado izquierdo (brazo, torso y pierna), pelo rojo fuego, top rojo, cinturón de que cuelga lo que queda de lo que parece una falda amarilla, pantalones rojos destrozados por la izquierda, y botas altas hasta la rodilla, además del mismo extraño collar que se veía en la sirena peliazul.</p><p>"Ey Lilith ¿qué tal?" Dice Gaige al llegar a ella. "Oh, Gaige, pequeña loca, y tu también Nisha, vosotras también por aquí, y ya podéis ver, a Brick y Krieg no les ha hecho gracia ver a un tipo con aspecto de Jack, y, bueno, han decidido que lo prefieren machacado" Suelta Lilith con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara. "Maya y los chicos, excepto el raro de Zero, hacen lo que pueden para contenerlos, si no fuera por estos putos collares que tenemos Maya y yo, los hubiéramos manejado mejor con nuestros poderes" "ESPERA, QUEEEEE, me estás diciendo que esos collares tan raros os anulan los poderes de alguna manera, joder, ese bandido es bastante listo al parecer" exclama Gaige sorprendida.</p><p>"Y Zero que hace a todo esto, intenta encontrar respuesta usando su "poder" de meditación" Dice Nisha, mientras observa a un tipo con traje de combate entero oscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y un casco en su cabeza, con el que solía responder a la gente con sus molestos emojis, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos juntas en pose de meditación. "Si quieres que te diga, no tengo ni idea, 1 año entero viendo a ese tipo, y nadie sabe nunca que le pasa por la cabeza, siempre hablando con sus malditos haikus y sus emojis" Comenta Lilith.</p><p>De repente el tal Zero levanta la cabeza hacía las chicas y dice tranquilamente "<em>En una situación tal enigmática/ prefiero reflexionar en calma/ a actuar salvaje como mis camaradas</em>" terminando con un emoji de cara sonriente ':)', "<em>Rarito</em>" piensan las 3 al mismo tiempo.</p><p>"Bueno, mejor ignorémoslo y ayudadnos a calmar a esos 2 bestias" Dice Lilith con expresión de cansancio, y las 3 se dirigen al posible conflicto o masacre de parte de las 2 bestias pardas del equipo carmesí.</p><p>Nada más llegar se puede escuchar un grito de parte del psicópata con máscara "MiS PUÑOS QUIEREN SANGRE, Y LA TUYA ES LA MEJOR, como dice mi otra parte, vas a morir de nuevo Jack" se puede escuchar la primera parte con una voz de loco asesino, mientras la segunda, más seria y normal, algo gracias a lo que paso hace 6 meses cuando el Dr. Zed decidió ayudar a Krieg a liberarse de su lado asesino, y dejar solo la parte sensata del hombre, como se podía escuchar, no sirvió de nada, solo lo hizo más complicado aún, con las 2 voces hablando al mismo rato. "Cálmate Krieg, psicópata mio, ya te han dicho que ese no es Jack, solo es un tipo que ya bastante tiene con parecerse a él, como para que ahora tu y Brick lo queráis matar" Dice Maya mientras lo sujeta con fuerza.</p><p>Lilith se acerca al loco que tiene más personas sujetándole, y parece que con esfuerzo, y le da un golpe en la cabeza, gritándole con severidad: "Brick, será mejor que te calmes antes de que me cabreé de verdad, ESE NO ES JACK, NO ES JACK, vale, así que tranquilízate de una vez de acuerdo" Tras el grito de Lilith, Brick se relaja un poco, y los chicos lo liberan al ver que no hay peligro (Aunque Axton decide ayudar a Maya a sujetar a Krieg que parece que le cuesta más pillarlo), tras verlo un poco más relajado, Gaige decide saludarlo: "Hola Musculitos, ya un poco mejor, con una situación tan molesta como esta, casi prefiero que estés no furioso" Tras verla, Brick también la saluda: "Oh, pero si es Tajo junior" "NO ME LLAMES JUNIOR, SOY MAYOR YA" Grita Gaige molesta por el apodo de 'junior', a lo que Brick retrocede y responde con una sonrisa: "JAJA, me gusta tu carácter Tajo, aunque sigo sin aprobar que estés con esa asesina de perros, pero quedamos que no le haría nada, y el Rey tajo no rompe su palabra" Termina con su puño en alto.</p><p>"Bueno, te agradezco el gesto, pero lo dicho, no me llames Junior, y cálmate con el tipo de allá, vale, voy a ayudar a Maya y Axton con el loco sin hacha" Dice Gaige antes de dirigirse junto a Nisha a tranquilizar a Krieg.</p><p>"Gracias chicas" "Pensaba que nunca se detendría, estúpido saco de músculos" Respondieron Mordecay y Salvador respectivamente mientras las ven alejarse.</p><p>Al llegar con el loco de la máscara y dos voces, se pues observar que Axton lo tiene agarrado de la espalda, mientras Maya lo detiene por el frente poniendo las manos contra su pecho para evitar su avance mientras sigue diciéndole cosas para pararlo: "Krieg, detente ya, puede no tenga mis poderes pero sigo sabiendo donde golpearte para dejarte KO" A lo que Gaige añade al acercarse a la sirena y el psicópata: "EYYY Jason sin cuchillo ni hacha, sigues volviendo loca a la gente con tus dos voces" "Oh, Gaige, Nisha, vosotras también por acá, MIS PECTORALES TIENEN PECTORALES, dios, quieres callarte cuando hablo, maldito imbécil, ufff, bueno, por donde iba, ah sí, hola chicas, veo que vosotras también habéis acabado en este lío como nosotros y la gente de allá" Responde Krieg calmándose y dirigiéndose a las nuevas personas en el grupo carmesí, añadiendo: "Y disculpad mi comportamiento actual, tu también Maya cariño, cuando he visto a ese hombre con aspecto de Jack, me he dejado llevar por la locura asesina de mi otra parte, lo siento mucho"</p><p>"Bueno, mientras te quedes tranquilo, lo dejare pasar, pero contrólate, ok" Dice Maya, un poco más tranquila al verlo detenerse.</p><p>"Increíble, me secuestran, secuestran al montón de locos de nuestro grupo, y encima tengo ayudar a detener a dos bestias, mientras el raro de Zero no hace nada, y tu mocosa andas desaparecida, a veces no sé porque deje la compañía y a Sarah... A sí, porque iban a ejecutarme" Habla Axton, con una expresión de cansancio mientras suelta Krieg, y relaja los brazos.</p><p>"Yo también me alegro de verte Axtón fracasado, je, si tan cansado estas de esto, podrías volver con tu ex y dejar que te disparen" Le dice Gaige, a lo que Axton responde: "Ni de coña, mocosa"</p><p>"Bueno, ya calmaos vosotros dos, no quiero otra pelea ahora que hemos calmado a estos dos bestias" Les reprende Maya. "Y ya que estáis, podéis ir Nisha y tu a ayudar a Janey y Athena a tranquilizar al tipo que se parece a Jack, por la cara de Athena, me da que a ser ella quien lo golpeé"</p><p>"Ok Maya, suerte con las bestias" Responde Gaige para luego dirigirse con las 2 chicas con un tipo asustadizo con aspecto de Jack escondiéndose detrás de ellas.</p><p>"¿Timothy no? Hola, soy Gaige, y ella es Nisha, aunque creo que ya os conocéis, y tranquilo, no te voy a atacar (<em>Aunque ganas no me faltan por tu estilo de moda tan hortera</em>) como esos 2 brutos, así que no hace falta que te escondas detrás de Janey y Athena, quienes parecen que se están cansando un poquitito, especialmente Athena, jeje" Dice Gaige tras acercarse a las 2 chicas y el pobre Jack falso, luego se mira a las 2 chicas y pregunta: "¿Y vosotras que tal chicas?"</p><p>"Hola parejita del oeste ¿vosotras también estáis atrapadas aquí? Pues que chulo, nos han pillado a todos, a ese tipo le caerán puñetazos y patadas voladoras carmesís por todas partes. JAJAJA" Ríe Janey mientras habla. "Eso si conseguimos primero que no le den una paliza a este idiota de aquí, sigh" suspira pesadamente Athena mientras mantiene alejado a Timothy de ella, el cual no para de agarrarse para evitar su muerte prematura por 2 brutos sin cabeza, lo cual molesta a la gladiadora, pues no mira donde pone las manos al agarrarse.</p><p>"EH, no es mi culpa que esos malditos de Hyperion me hicieran esto, YO NUNCA PEDÍ QUE ME TRANSFORMARAN EN ESE MALDITO CHUPAKRAGGONS DE JACK" Dice asustado el nuevo alcaldiff de Concordia, mientras veo con miedo a los 2 grandes que querían hacerlo papilla sangrienta con sus puños.</p><p>"Tranquilo vaquero, los chicos ya están calmando a las fieras, ya puedes limpiarte tus pantalones cagados y soltar a la gladiadora antes de que decida ser ella quien te de una buena tunda por manosearla asustado" Comenta Nisha con gracia, y a siguiente le pregunta "¿Y cómo es que el Alcaldiff de Concordia ha aparecido en un lugar de Pandora? Si es que seguimos en Pandora"</p><p>"ESO ME GUSTARÍA SABER A MÍ, estaba tranquilamente haciendo una ronda por el Outlands Canyon en Elpis, cuando de repente, alguien me tira una granada somnífera, me deja dormido, y al despertar me encuentro en una extraña escuela, para terminar encontrándome con los Invasores carmesís, y esos 2 cacho locos intenten matarme solo por parecerme a alguien que no soy" Responde con tristeza Timothy, mientras sigue viendo a los locos, un poco más calmados, pero aún con una mirada de convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta en sus rostros.</p><p>"Entonces ninguno sabe donde estamos, ni quien nos ha atrapado, vamos, 0 de 0 de información, que asco tías" Dice Gaige con cara de asco mientras observa todo el lugar, que parecía un típico gimnasio de escuela, con un pequeño podio al frente, como si un típico director serio y aburrido fuera a dar un discursito somnoliento, igual que en su escuela en Eden-5.</p><p>"Nosotros sí que tenemos alguna idea de que este lugar y que ha podido ocurrir" Comenta de repente un joven con un extraño ahoge en su cabeza, una sudadera verde con un símbolo de una máscara de gas en la espalda, acompañado de una joven de pelo púrpura con coleta detrás, con pinta de detective privado serio, con una chaqueta oscura, camisa blanca debajo, falda de tubo negra, botas, y una cartuchera en su pierna izquierda el chico se acerca más y continua: "Dejad que me presente, Soy Makoto Naegi, esta es mi novia detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, y nosotros junto a nuestros compañeros de allí, ya hemos estado en una situación así antes"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y he aquí la 1º parte de las presentaciones, introduciendo a los buscacámaras.</p><p>Ni Borderlands ni Danganronpa me pertenecen, Borderlands es propiedad tanto de Gearbox como de 2K, y Danganronpa pertenece a Kodaka Kazutaka y a Spike Chunsoft.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Presentaciones Talentosas junior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regresando con nuestra mecanoamante y el niño del ahoge.</p>
<p>"Nosotros si tenemos una idea clara de que está ocurriendo" Dice el joven presentado como Makoto Naegi, junto a su compañera/novia, Kyoko Kirigiri, quien con una mirada de molestia comenta: "No puedo creer que otra vez vayamos a pasar por esto, y aunque no esperaba verlos"</p>
<p>"¿Verlos? ¿A quiénes?" Pregunta una Gaige ya curiosa con lo que escucha, a lo que Kirigiri le responde: "A nuestros compañeros fallecidos"</p>
<p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ¿CÓMO QUE FALLECIDOS? ¿Estás diciendo que algunos de allí estaban fiambres antes?" Suelta Gaige cada vez más asombrada, a lo que Nisha decide tranquilizarla: "Cálmate coletas, sería bueno escuchar todo antes de decir algo más"</p>
<p>"Vaaale ¿pero cómo es eso de que estaban muertos antes?" Pregunta Gaige</p>
<p>"Para aclarar eso, mejor os explico un poco lo que nos ocurrió hace tiempo, a mí y mis compañeros, podríais llamar al resto de vuestros amigos para explicárselo también" Comenta Naegi, a lo que Gaige asiente y con un grito llama al resto de Carmesís "EH CHICOS, EL AMIGO CON AHOGE DE AQUÍ SABE ALGO SOBRE LO QUE OCURRE, VENIR PARA ESCUCHAR" y así, el resto buscacámaras se acerco al muchacho, con Brick y Krieg, alejados de Timothy (Por razones de seguridad).</p>
<p>"Bien, ya estamos todos, te los presentare, yo soy Gaige, la vaquera es mi chica, Nisha, <em>no se toca</em>, el grandote con cicatrices es Brick" "Hola Tajos novatos" "<em>Es mejor no enfadarle</em>, la pelirroja ardiente se llama Lilith" "Que hay" "el delgaducho alcohólico recubierto de trapos es Mordecay" " Sabes que deje la bebida ¿no?" "<em>La pelirroja es su novia, así que a no ser que quieras un balazo en la frente, mejor no mirarla,</em> el fracaso amoroso con pinta de soldado es Axton" "Quien es un fracaso amoroso, maldita pulga" "Tu, no lo he dicho, bueno continúo, el enano es Salvador" "Si escucho alguna broma sobre enanos, os devoro" "<em>Cuidado, no miente, puede hacerlo,</em> el rarito con pinta de ninja es Zero" ":)" "<em>No esperes mucha conversación de él,</em> la peliazul con tatuajes es Maya" "Que tal" "<em>Si no fuera por el collar que lleva ella y Lilith, os podrían enseñar sus superpoderes de sirena,</em> el grandote con máscara es Krieg" "Un placer ¡SOY EL MAQUINISTA DEL TREN DE LA CACA!" "<em>Tiene doble personalidad, y está con la peliazul, mejor no quieras saber que puede hacer con una pajita,</em> la tipa con capucha es Athena" "Hola""<em>No es de mucho hablar, pero sí de mucho golpear,</em> la que está a su lado sonriendo es Janey" "Que tal renacuajos" "<em>Novia de Athena, y es la celosa, no la cabrees,</em> el que se esconde detrás de Athena es Timothy, creo, lo acabo de conocer hace poco" "Hola, no me matéis por favor" "<em>El pobre no es Jack, solo le cambiaron entero para que se pareciera,</em> y el robot de allí es Claptrap, si alguno de tus compañeros quiere golpearlo, tiene nuestra aprobación. Y ya, esos son todos" Termina Gaige algo cansada.</p>
<p>"Ok, pero ¿Quién es ese Jack que has mencionado?" Pregunta Naegi, desconcertado igual que Kirigiri, a lo que los pandoranos sorprendidos cuestionan: "No lo conocéis, es superconocido y odiado en Pandora, y cualquier planeta que Hyperion haya estado"</p>
<p>"¿Pandora? ¿Y cómo que más planetas? Qué extraño, nosotros no sabíamos que había gente en otros planetas, ni siquiera recordamos que hubiera alguna expedición espacial" Comenta asombrado Naegi, a lo que de repente aparece un joven de pelo negro con una punta hacía arriba, bien redondo, chaqueta azul que cubría una camisa que con esfuerzo mantenía su estómago, gafas y mochila detrás, y suelta: "AHHH, no me digan que estamos en una clase de crossover con otro universo diferente" Y Gaige le sigue: "No jodas, en serio es eso posible" Apareciendo un joven con un pelo marrón con muchas rastas recogidas por un coletero, gafas pequeñas de leer, chaqueta sobre sus hombros, camisa blanca, corbata morada mal abrochada, pantalones oscuros y chanclas en sus píes, añadiendo una bola de cristal colgando de un soporte en su cinturón, que se agarra la cara con miedo "No es posible, tiene que ser mentira, primero aparecen nuestros compañeros muertos, y ahora estamos en otro Hope's Peak de otro universo, esto tiene que ser una broma de los espíritus"</p>
<p>Lilith cansada de tanta tontería suelta un: "Brick" El grandote asiente y grita: "SILENCIOOO TAJOOOS" y se hizo el silencio.</p>
<p>"Gracias" Dice Lilith, a lo que Brick responde sonriendo: "De nada Lilith"</p>
<p>Después de ese minicaos, Naegi decide continuar: "Bueno, no sé nada de eso, aunque sospecho que si es así, posiblemente no sabréis nada sobre Monokuma, los talentos , de los cuales el mío es SHSL suerte y el Kyoko SHSL detective, o sobre 'El Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible de la Historia de la Humanidad' ¿Verdad?"</p>
<p>"No, pero lo de 'El Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible de la Historia de la Humanidad' me mola, y lo de los talentos también" Responde Gaige.</p>
<p>"Ya, bueno, pues parece que Hifumi puede tener un punto correcto sobre la situación, ya que algunas de las cosas, como las cámaras y monitores, en vez del logo de Monokuma, tenían una H impresa, y un diseño más futurista" Dice Naegi, con Kirigiri añadiendo con una mano en su mentón: "Curioso, así que podemos estar en otro universo, con nuestros compañeros fallecidos siendo revividos, acompañados de gente del lugar, la pregunta es ¿Quién ha podido hacer esto? ¿Y cómo?"</p>
<p>"Buena pregunta y eso, pero ya que estamos, y si nos presentáis al reto de vuestra peña, algunos se ven molones y quiero ver a los exfallecidos" Dice Gaige con curiosidad mal oculta en sus ojos.</p>
<p>"Jeje, vale, bueno los llamare, CHICOS PODRÍAS VENID" Grita Naegi al resto de sus compañeros, quienes dejan lo que hacían para dirigirse con Naegi, quien después de introducir a los Carmesís, les pide que se presenten.</p>
<p>"Bien, empezare yo, el Alfa y el Omega, el Principio y el Fin, soy Hifumi Yamada, el SHSL otaku, y aunque me duela decirlo, soy uno de esos 'exfallecidos' " Dice el gordito de antes, con una postura de orgullo, para luego decaer con la parte final.</p>
<p>"Ok, me toca, soy Yasuhiro Hagakure, aunque me podéis llamar Hiro, soy el SHSL vidente" Habla el tipo con el pelo de palmera, un poco más tranquilo ahora.</p>
<p>"Mucho gusto, me llamo Sayaka Maizono, SHSL idol, y también soy una de las personas revividas" Dice una joven peliazul con pinta de verdadera idol, mientras sonreía suavemente.</p>
<p>"EYY, SOY LEON KUWATA, soy el SHSL all star, pero mi verdadero sueño es ser músico, y también he vuelto a la vida por alguna razón, LA APROVECHARE A TOPE" Dice un joven pelinaranja con perilla y muchos pircings, con pinta de punk que a Gaige le molo un poco.</p>
<p>"Ho-hola, soy Chihiro Fujisaki" Chihiro inspira, y luego expira antes de soltar: "Soy EL SHSL programador, y uno de los revividos, mucho gusto" Termina con algo de miedo un joven de pelo marrón claro, con una chaqueta verde y una falda marrón con zapatos blancos y calcetines es oscuros largos.</p>
<p>"Eh, tranquilo, he visto suficiente gente rara, como para molestarme con un chico que se viste de chica" Le responde Gaige con una sonrisa calmada, a lo que Chihiro suspira alegre y le contesta acabando con una sonrisa dulce que derrite a cualquiera: "Gracias"</p>
<p>"AAH, Soy Mondo Oowada, el SHSL motero, soy uno de los revividos, y por mis hermanos que no volveré a caer muerto" Grita con fuerza un joven con un tupe naranja a lo mazorca, con una chula chupa negra con un logotipo que ponía 'Crazy Diamonds' en japonés detrás, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y un cinturón con una hebilla con cara de demonio.</p>
<p>"ASÍSE HABLA BRO, SOY KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, AUNQUE ME PODRÉIS LLAMAR TAKA, SOY EL SHSL DELEGADO, Y UNO DE LOS REVIVIDOS" Grita con autoridad un joven de pelo negro, ojos rojos y pronunciadas cejas, con un uniforme de oficial militar blanco, una cinta roja en su brazo derecho que ponía "Delegado", y unas botas negras.</p>
<p>"Que ruidoso eres, saludos, soy Celestia Ludenberg, aunque podéis llamarme Celes, soy la SHSL apostadora, y soy una de los revividos" dice elegantemente una joven pelinegra con unas coletas grandes con forma de taladros hacía abajo, con dos pendientes que eran dos esferas doradas colgantes, llevaba una vestimenta de noble (<em>o de Lolita gótica mejor</em>) oscuro con bordados blancos en los bordes, tanto en la chaqueta como la falda de doble nivel, camisa blanca, corbata roja con diseño de mariposa en él, lacito blanco, tacones rojos, medias negra saltas, y un curioso anillo plateado con forma de garra que seguro no tenía usos pacíficos.</p>
<p>"Bien, creo que es mi turno, soy Sakura Oogami, soy la SHSL luchadora, y soy una de los revividos" Habla con voz profunda una chica de pelo albino grande que nada tenía que envidiar a Brick (<em>Es más podría ser capaz de detenerlo si se enfada</em>) con cicatrices, un uniforme escolar blanco con las mangas desgarradas, vendas en sus brazos y piernas, y una falda azul que apenas puede cubrir sus musculosas piernas.</p>
<p>"Guay, ahora es mi turno, SOY JUNKO ENOSHIMA LA SHSL MODELO, O ANALISTA, O DESESPARACIÓN, como prefiráis plebeyos, y soy una de las más revividas más pechugona" Hablo una joven de pelo rubio con dos coletas, coleteros de dos cabezas de oso, blanco y negro respectivamente, con una chaqueta negra, ligeramente abierta, mostrando parte de su sujetador y su busto, sobre el que lleva una corbata blanca de mayor parte blanca y parte inferior negra con el signo de "prohibido" entre los dos colores. También lleva una minifalda roja a cuadros y calza botas negras, altas, de cordones rojos y una cremallera a un lado, y en sus manos se podían ver uñas largas y rojas (<em>claramente postizas</em>), que extrañamente estaba sujeta por Sakura y otra joven pelinegra con pecas a los lados de su nariz, con uniforme militar, tipo comando, falda negra, botas militares, y un tatuaje de un lobo en su mano derecha (<em>Posiblemente de algún grupo superchulo de comandos</em>).</p>
<p>"Erhmm ¿debo preguntar?" Cuestiona Gaige, a lo que la chica pelinegra responde: "Simplemente mi hermana es demasiado peligrosa como para dejarla suelta, y ya que estoy me presento, soy Mukuro Ikusaba, SHSL soldado, y soy una de los revividos"</p>
<p>"Oh, SHSL soldado, pues con nosotros te vas a sentar como en casa, todos, excepto Janey, somos soldados, buueno, más bien mercenarios, pero se entiende, y somos bien badass" Dice Gaige sonriendo.</p>
<p>"Oh, así que sois mercenarios, la verdad es que eso me hace sentir un poco más segura, hehe, bueno, es mi turno, hum, soy Aoi Asahina, pero podéis llamarme Hina, soy la SHSL nadadora, espero que podamos ser amigos" Habla con una sonrisa gatuna una joven morena de pelo marrón con cola de caballo, flequillo y un mechón de pelo a cada lado de su cabeza, chaqueta negra, una camiseta blanca (<em> que parece sufrir con esas cosas, dios, Nisha y yo podríamos dormir apoyadas ahí</em>) con una corbata amarilla, y pantalones deportivos cortos azules y zapatillas blancas con medias marrones enteras, que luego añade: "Y aunque parezca raro, estoy con Hiro"</p>
<p>A lo que Gaige responde a la chica: "Mis más sentidos pésames" "EHH" Luego mira a Yasuhiro y dice: "Y a ti mis más mejores enhorabuenas" termina con el pulgar arriba de su brazo mecánico. "A eso no se que responder" dice Hiro mirando con miedo a Sakura.</p>
<p>"Más te vale no hacer nada raro Hiro" Dice Sakura con mirada de advertencia para el vidente.</p>
<p>"Que molestias, bien acabare esto rápido, soy Togami Byakuya, soy el SHSL heredero" Dice con voz altiva un joven rubio, con gafas, chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, todo bien puesto (<em>Un pijo de alta cuna, great</em>), con los brazos cruzados y mirada despectiva.</p>
<p>"Así se ha-habla maestro Togami" Dice una chica de pelo negro largo y dividido en muchos mechones erizados por toda su espalda, 6 horquillas en repartidas por su pelo y lo que parecía un pequeño ahoge, gafas redondas grandes, un vestido de marinero bastante destrozado, corbata roja destrozada, zapatos negros con calcetines largos oscuros, y en su pierna izquierda se podían ver cortes contados, como si fuera una lista con tachones, Togami al escucharla habla con desdén, pero menos que antes: "Silencio Touko, ya te he dicho que no me llames así, y preséntate tu, y dilo TODO"</p>
<p>"Si Maes... digo Togami-kun, ho-hola, soy Touko Fukawa, <em>aunque no creo que lo recordéis luego,</em> soy la SHSL escritora, y-" Igual que Chihiro antes, solo que temblando más, inspira y expira antes de continuar: "y tengo doble personalidad, la cual es Genocider Syo, la SHSL asesina, y DEJAD DE MIRARME" Termina gritando Fukawa, a lo que Gaige responde: "Guau, como Krieg, solo que parece que la tuya la tienes oculta, a lo mejor se harían amigos (<em>O se matarían mutuamente</em>)"</p>
<p>"Bueno, nosotros podríamos decir que nosotros somos la clase 78 del Hope's Peak de nuestro mundo, y el resto sería la 77, y cada grupo ha pasado por esta situación por separado, Hajime-senpai, chicos, adelante" Dice Naegi, para luego dejar sitio al tal Hajime y el resto de personas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Presentaciones Talentosas Senior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de la presentación de parte de la clase 78, el tal Hajime y su grupo procedieron a presentarse.</p>
<p>"Hola, soy Hajime Hinata, soy el SHSL de la esperanza, pues tras una operación para recrear a Izuru Kamukura, el fundador de la Academia Kibougamine y la persona con todos los talentos conocidos, conseguí todos los talentos posibles, o al menos eso creo" Dice un joven de pelo entre mechones de color marrón claro y otros marrón oscuro, un ahoge puntiagudo en su cabeza, camisa blanca, corbata marrón con dibujo marrón claro, pantalones oscuros y zapatillas blancas.</p>
<p>"Bien, creo que como novia tuya, tomare el relevo, hola, soy Mahiru Koizumi, la SHSL fotógrafa, mucho gusto" Habla una joven pelirroja con pecas igual que Mukuro, pero más notales, vestido de tirantes verde, camiseta blanco debajo, corbata de cuadros rojos y blancos, zapatos verdes oscuros, y calcetines largos verdes con una franja naranja al comienzo y un símbolo del mismo color, y de su hombro, cuelga una cinta a la que está enganchada una cámara en la cadera (<em>Es guapa, no tanto como mi sexy vaquera, pero no está mal</em>).</p>
<p>"Oh, ahora es mi turno, no sé si esperanzas tan grandes como vosotros querréis conocer a una basura como yo, pero soy Nagito Komaeda, soy el SHSL suerte" Dice un joven albino con el pelo revuelto, chaqueta marrón clara, corbata marrón debajo, jersey azul marino con una franja roja horizontal por en medio, pantalones marrones, y zapatos grises, y lo que parecía una mano robótica en vez de mano izquierda.</p>
<p>"¿SHSL suerte? ¿Pero ese no era el talento del niño Naegi?" Pregunta Janey, a lo que Naegi le responde: "Ocurre que cada clase tiene una lotería nacional para seleccionar a un alumno para ese talento" "Ohh, ya veo, aunque tu pareces un líder molón a comparación del blanquito" Dice Janey sonriendo, lo que sonroja a Naegi al escucharla, y que Kirigiri soltara una pequeña sonrisa.</p>
<p>"YAWWWN, bueno, creo que me toca, soy Chiaki Nanami, la SHSL gamer, y soy la única revivida de mi clase" Dice con voz adormilada una chica de baja estatura, con el pelo malva pálido rizado, con un clip con forma de nave de 8 bits en su pelo, una sudadera azul oscuro con una capucha con forma de gato, y un logotipo gris en su lado izquierdo, debajo una camisa blanca, y un lacito rosa en el cuello, falda marrón claro casi pálido, zapatos blancos y calcetines altos hasta la pantorrilla, con mochila de gato detrás.</p>
<p>"¿La única? Vaya, vosotros parece que tuvisteis más suerte en vuestros rodeo" Dice Nisha tras escuchar a Chiaki, a lo que Hajime contesta negando con la cabeza: "Ya nos gustaría, pero a diferencia de la clase 78, nosotros pasamos por esto en una simulación, lo cual evito que los que murieron en el evento, siguieran muertos al terminar, solo en coma, que con mis talentos pude arreglar y salvar, excepto Nanami, que estaba muerta mucho antes de nuestra situación allí"</p>
<p>"Una pena, pero al menos algo salió bien" Dice Gaige con una sonrisa a medias.</p>
<p>"Bien, creo que tomare el siguiente turno, soy Sonia Nevermind, y soy la SHSL princesa, mucho gusto compañeros" dice una joven rubia de pelo largo, con una trenza cruzando por su cabeza, sujeta con una cinta oscura con lo que parecían ¿diamantes? Vestido verde con los hombros blancos sin mangas, lazo rojo en el cuello, con una piedra azul en medio, zapatos rojos y calcetines negros con detalles blancos hasta la rodilla, además de una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda.</p>
<p>"Bien, después de mi Reina Oscura, me toca a mí, el Emperador supremo de hielo, recordar mi nombre pues será el que gobierne el mundo, tanto este como el anterior, GUHAHAHA, soy Tanaka Gundham, conocido como SHSL criador" Habla con una fuerte y autoritaria voz un joven con un pelo que era una combinación de mechones blancos y negros, afeitado a los lados, y con un mechón rizado hacia arriba, sin cejas, pálido, un tatuaje de rayo en su ojo izquierdo, el cual era de color rojo, a diferencia de su ojo derecho que era gris, una esfera cuelga de su oreja derecha, tenía una bufanda larga morada, con un dibujo color negro en los bordes, una chaqueta negra larga hasta las piernas abierta, de la que se podía ver una camisa con un dibujo morado de una cruz, pantalones negros, botas, 2 anillos en su mano derecha, y todo lo que se veía de su brazo izquierdo estaba recubierto de vendas, (<em>Guau, como mola, es un poco egocéntrico como Jack, pero no tiene pinta de ser igual</em>) de pronto habla alto: "Presentaos también, Mis Cuatro Devas de la Destrucción" y a su orden, de su bufanda salieron 4 hámsters, uno regordete anaranjado, uno parte naranja y parte blanco, otro gris y blanco, y el último gris en su mayor parte excepto su vientre blanco y una oreja astillada, a lo que Gundham comenta: "Os presento a los Cuatro Devas de la Destrucción, Cham-P, San-D, Jum-P y Maga-Z"</p>
<p>"Oh, qué cosas más monas, seguro que están deliciosas" "SALVADOR" "QUE, tengo hambre" Suelta el enano, a lo que Gundham se aleja mientras lo mira con desprecio: "Mantente alejado de mis Cuatro Devas, o sufrirás la peor de mis maldiciones" Sonia decide ir a tranquilizarlo: "Tranquilo, Tanaka-kun, estoy segura que el resto de sus compañeros no le dejaran hacer tal estupidez, SEGURO" termina mirando al grupo con mirada de orden real.</p>
<p>"Sí sí, no aseguraremos de mantener a este idiota y cualquier otro lejos de esas linduras...... haced que no he dicho eso último" Dice Lilith, algo avergonzada al final, con Gaige diciendo en voz cantarina: "♫Lo hemos oído♪"</p>
<p>"Bueno, creo que ahora iré yo. Buenas, soy Kazuichi Souda, soy el SHSL mecánico, y debo decir que me mola tu brazo chica" Habla un joven pelirosa, con un gorro negro, dientes de tiburón, pendientes con los símbolos de + y -, mono de mecánico amarillo, y zapatillas amarillas, mientras saca la lengua y sacude sus puños al ver el brazo de Gaige, quien se lo agradece: "Gracias, me costó lo suyo crearlo y mantenerlo, y deberías ver a mi pequeño Trampita, si el maldito que nos ha secuestrado no me lo hubiera quitado"</p>
<p>"Bien me toca, soy Akane Owari, soy la SHSL gimnasta, y al igual que el enano, también tengo hambre, aunque yo no me atrevo a intentar la locura de comerme los hámsters de Gundham, si lo intentara, el entrenador me castigaría sin 'eso' un semana entera" Dice una joven morena, de pelo marrón, camisa blanca con los primeros botones fuera, que parece también sufrir como la de Asahina (<em>Dato, las morenas tienen buenas almohadas, me hacen sentir algo... 'incómoda' MALDITA GENÉTICA</em>), falda roja corta y zapatillas blancas.</p>
<p>"BIEN, HOLA, SOY NEKOMARU NIDAI, SOY EL SHSL ENTRENADOR, FORTALEZCAMOS NUESTROS CUERPOS PARA LLEGAR AL FINAL" Hablo/gritó un hombre musculoso (<em>demasiado la verdad, se destaca TODO, incluso 'eso'</em>) de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, unos ojos que parecían echar rayos, dos líneas verticales cruzando ambos ojos, una chaqueta negra abierta, camiseta blanca, una cadena de hierro grande se la que colgaba un pequeño silbato, pantalones azules que ninguna chica quería mirar demasiado, con una toalla colgando detrás, y sandalias de madera de esas que usaban los ninjas, mientras despedía un aura electrizante por todo su cuerpo.</p>
<p>"Impresionante, tienes pinta de ser un buen futuro Tajo amigo" Dice Brick tras ver a Nidai, a lo que Mordecay añade: "Si la otra chica ya era impresionante, este es igual o más, Brick compañero"</p>
<p>"MUCHACHO, TE FALTA DEMASIADO MÚSCULO, SE NOTA QUE ERES ATLÉTICO, PERO NECESITAS MÁS MASA MUSCULAR" Grita Nidai al ver a Mordecay, a lo cual se aleja diciendo: "No gracias, mi sirena ya esta lo bastante contenta con mi cuerpo, no necesito ninguna masa que moleste a mi puntería ¿Verdad Lilith?"</p>
<p>"Sí Morde, me gustas tal y como eres, así que tranquilo masa de músculo, mi chico no necesita ningún entrenamiento" Responde Lilith poniendo paz al asunto.</p>
<p>"Bien, si habéis acabado con vuestras tonterías, me toca, soy Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, soy el SHSL yakuza, y más vale que no oiga ninguna broma sobre mi cara o mi estatura, ENTENDIDO" Dice un joven de baja estura, pelo rubio corto y afeitado por los lados, una cara de niño y un parche negro con un diseño de un dragón alargado blanco tapando su ojo derecho, llevaba un traje de mafioso negro con rayas verticales blancas, tanto chaqueta como pantalón, camiseta blanca, corbata con un diseño de un cráneo de animal blanco con tres barras blancas atravesándolo, y zapatos blancos, y 2 anillos de plata en su mano derecha, al cual se le acerca Salvador, y mientras le da una palmada en el hombro le dice: "Te entiendo amigo, demasiadas bromas sobre enanos he oído ya"</p>
<p>"Te pediría que dejaras al maest..... digo a Fuyu-kun, lo estás molestando" rectifico una joven de peliplateada, con trenzas a los lados, ojos rojos penetrantes, gafas rectangulares grandes, un uniforme de colegial turquesa oscuro, con un diseño plateado en su lado izquierdo, lazo rojo del cuello del uniforme, falda gris oscura, zapatos grises claros y medias negras, y una funda de espada negra colgando de su espalda, cosa que extraño a Zero (<em>Si es que se puede llamar extrañado a eso</em>) diciendo en su habitual haiku: "<em>Curioso eso que cargas/Yo desarmado estoy/mientras tu espada aún mantienes</em>"</p>
<p>A lo que la joven responde: "Puede que sea porque mi espada es solo una espada de bambú de práctica, y a primera vista puede parecer inofensiva, aunque no lo es para nada en manos de experto, soy Peko Pekoyama, la SHSL espadachina"</p>
<p>"¿Y porque casi has llamado a este tipo maestro?" Pregunto Salvador mientras se alejaba de la chica que lo miraba fijamente mientras su mano se dirigía a la funda, a lo que Fuyuhiko responde: "Ella es/era mi guardaespaldas impuesta por mi familia desde niños, ahora lo sigue siendo, pero también es mi prometida, por eso le pido que me llame por mi nombre en vez de maestro" "Lo comprendo, buen ojo chico" Dice Salvador guiñando el ojo con complicidad a Fuyuhiko, quien gira el rostro sonrojado.</p>
<p>"Bien dejemos a los enanos, y pasemos a mí, soy Hiyoko Saionji, soy la SHSL bailarina tradicional" Dice con algo de soberbia una joven rubia, con una cola de caballo larga, con un kimono amarillo con un diseño de rosas rosas, una banda morada sujetando el kimono, y sandalias.</p>
<p>"Debo admitir, que el estirón que pegaste te sentó genial, Hiyoko My lady" Dice un joven regordete con pelo marrón y un copete, con un gorro de chef encima, también llevaba un atuendo de chef profesional, con un pañuelo rojo al cuello, un delantal rojo con un dibujo de una 't' dentro de un circulo, y 3 estrellas de plata en el lado derecho superior del delantal, pantalones negros y zapatillas, el cual después de ser advertido con la mirada por Peko, decide dirigirse al grupo y presentarse: "Buenas compañeros, soy Teruteru Hanamura, soy el SHSL cocinero, aunque prefiero el termino chef, suena más refinado" y termina con una sonrisa de peli mala.</p>
<p>"Hanamura compórtate, como portador del apellido Togami y líder intelectual de este grupo, me disculpo por su comportamiento, soy Twogami Byakuya, soy el SHSL impostor, no tengo nombre real, así que prefiero el nombre actual" Dice un joven grande y algo rechoncho, que parecía una copia de Togami, pero más relleno, y su ropa era blanca a diferencia de la del real (<em>Valeee, este es raro, pero a diferencia del otro parece más amigable</em>).</p>
<p>"BIEN BIEN, AHORA ES EL TURNO DE IBUKI, PON UNA 'I', PON UNA 'BUKI, PON UNA 'MIO', Y PON UNA 'DA', SI LO JUNTAS TODAS, ES IBUKI MIODA, LA SHSL MUSICA, MUCHO GUSTO YEAH" Dice fuerte una joven un estilo punk rock, con el pelo entre negro, morado y blanco, dos cuernos de pelo encima de su cabeza, montonazo de pircings por su cara y orejas, ojos morados, un uniforme de marinero blanco con lazo púrpura, falda negra, zapatos blancos con calcetines largos, uno rosa y el otro azulado, con agujeros, una cicatriz en su pierna derecha se podía ver uno de los agujeros, una pulsera en su derecha, y una manga negra con patrones morados con guante sin dedos, anillos, y uñas negras, mientras Nisha agarra a Gaige por la cadera, para marcar territorio ante una Ibuki que miraba a Gaige con una extraña mirada de deseo (<em>Su estilo me mola, aunque a Nisha no le parece caer bien, mi vaquera esta celosa jeje</em>).</p>
<p>"Bi-bien, me to-toca ser la última, soy Mikan Tsumiki, la SHSL enfermera, mu-mucho gusto, si alguien se hace una herida puedo curarlo" dice con miedo una chica pelinegra con el pelo largo, una bata de enfermera, con una camisa rosa debajo, falda azul claro, zapatos blancos, calcetines blancos, y vendas cubriendo su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha.</p>
<p>"Y YO SOY CLAPTRAP, HOLA AMIGOS" Habla de repente un robot cuadrado amarillo con una lente grande delante, brazos delgados con manos en tenaza y sosteniéndose con una rueda, a lo que todo el grupo de buscacámaras grita al unísono "NADIE TE PREGUNTO", a lo cual el robot mueve sus brazos en forma 'ok' y se marcha a otro lado a ¿Ponerse a bailar dupster? Mejor ignorarlo.</p>
<p>"Bien, esos sois todos, y habéis sido un cacho laaargo, ahora, el del ahoge redondo, puedes explicarnos eso de que sabéis lo que ocurre, si es que os acordáis después de taaaaantas presentaciones, me arrepiento un poco de decir que quería conocerlos" Dice Gaige, mientras disfruta del agarre de su vaquera celosa.</p>
<p>Con una gota pasando por su nuca, Naegi decide explicar lo que él y sus compañeros de las 2 clases saben sobre la situación parecida a la actual: "Bueno, para empezar, este lugar como hemos mencionado hace rato, se parece a la escuela en la que asistíamos antes de la tragedia, tras lo cual mientras que la clase 77 emm... estaba en otro lado, yo y mis compañeros de la 78 nos acuartelamos en la escuela, poniendo esos paneles que visteis en las ventanas, pero después de unos meses, nuestra compañera Junko decidió empezar un juego, durmiéndonos y robándonos nuestros recuerdos, para luego usando un oso blanco y negro llamado Monokuma, hacer que nos matásemos unos a otros en su Coliseo Mortal, mientras lo retransmitía todo por la tv a todo el mundo, para poder extender su Desesperación y acabar con la Esperanza" "Guau, que chungo, ahora pillo lo de mantenerla sujeta, y vosotros, ahoge filoso" Dice Gaige dirigiéndose a Hajime.</p>
<p>"Para empezar, te agradezco Naegi, pero preferimos que lo sepan, nosotros la clase 77 menos Nanami que fue ejecutada por Junko para sus planes, y yo, pues mi mente estaba bajo el control de Izuru mientras estaba como él, y Junko consiguió convencerlo para actuar a su lado, fueron manipulados por Junko para crear el 'El Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y Más Terrible de la Historia de la Humanidad' siendo sus remanentes de la desesperación, y después de que Naegi y sus compañeros supervivientes del 1º juego vencieran a Junko y ella se ejecutara, yo y el resto de la clase 77 fuimos a la escuela para intentar recuperarla, pero fuimos atrapados por una organización, y Naegi y su grupo nos llevaron a un lugar para meternos en el programa Neo Mundo, una simulación digital, donde usando una conejita llamada Usami, y una copia IA de Nanami, intentaron conseguir eliminar de nosotros la desesperación de Junko en un archipiélago de islas llamada Islas Jabberwock, pero parece que Izuru logró colar un virus de Junko dentro del programa, y Monokuma apareció para crear otro Coliseo Mortal y atraer a Naegi y su grupo y vencerlos en la simulación, pero yo, junto a mis compañeros supervivientes y Naegi con su grupo, le vencimos al final"</p>
<p>"Ya veo, si no es molestia, quienes sobrevivisteis de tu grupo, del de Naegi puedo deducirlo, pero del tuyo no, no es necesario que respondas si no queréis, es simple curiosidad" Dice Gaige, a lo que Hajime niega y responde: "No lo entiendo, de mi grupo 'sobrevivimos' yo, Souda, Sonia, Akane y Kuzuryuu"</p>
<p>"Ok, gracias, y bueno, pues si he entendido, estáis diciendo, que puede aparecer ese tal Monokuma y hacer que nos matemos unos a otros ¿no?" Dice Gaige, a lo que Naegi refuta: "No decimos que sea así, solo que parece igual, además de que como ya hemos dicho antes, algunas cosas no son iguales, la tecnología de algunos artilugios es diferente, además de que no creo que Monokuma pueda revivir a todos, y encima Junko está aquí, y hemos comprobado que es la verdadera, Mukuro puede confirmarlo" A lo que Mukuro dice "Exacto, recuerdo a mi hermana y la forma de comportarse de la Junko aquí presente es la misma, solo que parece más tranquila, y tras cuestionarla un poco, me he dado cuenta de que quien haya hecho esto, ha eliminado su deseo de desesperación extremo, y ha dejado solo su carácter habitual inofensivo aunque insultante para otros"</p>
<p>"Como dice la decepción que tengo como hermana, SOY LA JUNKO ENOSHIMA REAL, EN CARNE, HUESO Y ATRIBUTOS, aunque no deseo crear desesperación, solo ver la que crea el nuevo anfitrión de esta posible copia de mi maravilloso coliseo" Dice Junko sonriendo con orgullo y con una corona en su cabeza que apareció de la nada.</p>
<p>"Así se habla, antigua maestra, UPUPUPUPU" Dice alguien de repente, todos consternados antes la misteriosa voz dirigen su mirada hacía al podio del gimnasio, del que de repente aparece un osito con una mitad blanca y la otra negra, ojo derecho normal, ojo izquierdo en forma de rayo rojo horizontal, y una sonrisa con dientes, larga y siniestra en el lado oscuro de su cabeza, mientras ríe despreocupadamente con su 'Upupupu'.</p>
<p>"MONOKUMA" Exclaman toda la clase 77 y 78, mientras los invasores carmesís miran extrañados al extraño oso monocromático que estaba riéndose en el podio, a lo que Gaige decide preguntar: "Ese es el tal Monokuma, pues parece un simple osito de peluche de aspecto raro"</p>
<p>"EH, NO SOY NINGÚN OSITO DEPELUCHO, SOY MONOKUMA Y SOY VUESTRO DIRECTOR" Exclama con decisión Monokuma, mientras agita uno de sus brazos mientras en la mano redondeada le aparecen unas garras.</p>
<p>"Mirad amigos, un oso de peluche que habla ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" "Por favor cállate Claptrap" (<em>Dios que tonto es a veces</em>) dice Gaige intentando ignorar al robot amarillo que no sabe callarse.</p>
<p>"Cállate robot estúpido, soy Monokuma, soy vuestro director, y no quiero ser tu amigo, además mi tecnología es superior a ti en todos los aspectos" Dice Monokuma con una postura de orgullo ante todo el mundo, y luego añade: "Bueno ya que parece que se acabaron las presentaciones e historietas, toca que el director Monokuma os de la bienvenida y las instrucciones iníciales antes de que aparezco el supervisor, maestro de todo esta maravilla que dirigiré como Director a cargo, Upupupu"</p>
<p>"¿Supervisor? ¿Maestro de todo? ¿Te refieres al que nos ha traído aquí a todos, ha resucitado a nuestros compañeros muertos, y robado las cosas de la gente de allí?" Pregunta Naegi intrigado con lo escuchado por Monokuma, a lo que el osito responde: "CORRECTO Makoto Naegi, pero como he dicho antes, AÚN NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE APAREZCA, y os aseguro que no desea perderse la ceremonia de bienvenida, así que empecemos esto ya para que pueda saludaros lo más pronto posible, UPUPUPUPU" Termina Monokuma riéndose fuertemente, mientras nuestros protagonistas se dejan invadir por la sensación de miedo que produce esas carcajadas, ni si quiera los Buscacámaras parecen poder resistir tal sensación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Show Times!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regresando con nuestros protas y un Monokuma sonriente.</p><p>"Upupupu, bien, es hora de empezar con la ceremonia de bienvenida, coff coff, BIENVENIDOS ANTIGUOS ESTUDIANTES, Y NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES A VUESTRA VIDA EN LA ACADEMIA HOPE'S PEAK, LA CUAL OS AVISO QUE ES.... INDEFINIDA"</p><p>"¿Indefinida?" Pregunta Gaige, a lo que Naegi responde: "Se refiere a que estamos atrapados aquí para siempre"</p><p>"CORRECTO OTRA VEZ MAKOTO NAEGI, y nos preocupéis por comodidades o escasez de alimentos, pues estamos bien abastecidos para que no os muráis de hambre o asco, además, no creo que queráis salir afuera, no es un lugar apetecedor Upupupu"</p><p>"Ya ya, conocemos Pandora de sobra" Dice Gaige, a lo que Hifumi decide preguntar: "Tan horrible es el exterior Señorita Gaige" A lo cual, los buscacámaras sueltan todos una ligera sonrisa, respondiendo Salvador a la pregunta: "Podríamos decir que no es el lugar nº 1 para ir de vacaciones, solo hay basura, muerte, bandidos, más muerte, gran variedad de animales asesinos ¿Y he mencionado ya lo de las muertes?" Tras oír eso, las 2 clases se estremecen, con Hiro dice con miedo: "¿Y cómo sobrevivís ahí fuera?"</p><p>"Como se puede, y no parando nunca de disparar" Comenta Axton.</p><p>"Veo que el Maestro no estaba equivocado con vosotros, así que es posible, que no os asuste saber sobre LA GRADUACIÓN" Habla Monokuma.</p><p>"¿Graduación?" Pregunta Gaige</p><p>"Es la maravillosa regla por la cual uno de ustedes podrá escapar de esta escuela, simplemente alterando el orden del lugar" Continúa Monokuma, viendo como las clases 77 y 78 se espantan solo con recordar esa regla de Monokuma.</p><p>"Y eso seríaaa..." Dice Gaige, para terminar Monokuma contando la sustancia de la regla en sí "ASESINANDO CLARO, UPUPUPU"</p><p>Tras escuchar eso, tal como Monokuma sospecho, solo las 2 clases de su mundo se estremecieron, mientras los carmesís, solo movieron la cabeza algo sorprendidos, pero tampoco mucho, con Mordecay diciendo: "Ya veo, aunque no parece algo apetecible en estos momentos, no es que nos preocupa matar, pero que solo pueda hacerlo uno y que las posibles víctimas sean los aquí presentes, no mola oso raro"</p><p>"Oh, no os preocupéis, el supervisor también tiene eso en cuenta, por ahora no os comáis demasiado vuestras cabecitas, ya se os dará alguna cosa para 'motivaros' en el momento oportuno, upupupu, pero no se hablé más, si tenéis todos vuestras herramientas IDs o Echos a mano, sacarlas" Dice Monokuma, a lo que todos sacan sus ID (Estudiantes) y Echos (Carmesís), y al poco rato sonar un aviso en los aparatos, y al mirar, se ve primero su nombre para luego ver actualizados los menús con las siguientes pestañas: Mapa, Munición, Inventario, Registro de estudiantes, Reglas, y Registro de conversaciones.</p><p>"Como podéis ver, se ha actualizado vuestros Id, y Echos para vuestra vida en la escuela, ahora os detallare cada cosa en el menú, no sea que os perdáis y se os tenga que explicar luego upupu. 1º Está el mapa, muestra un MAPA de la escuela, sorprendente verdad?" Recibe miradas de odio general "2º Municiones, eso aún no os interesa, se explicara en otro momento, 3º Inventario, es una lista de todo lo que guardéis dentro gracias a la digitalización, algo impresionante de este mundo que permite guardar infinidad de cosas dentro de algo como esos aparatejos Echo, y tranquilos mis estudiantes, se han actualizado vuestros IDs mientras dormías como troncos para que cuenten también con esta opción, 4º El registro con los nombres de vuestros compañeros, y datos que les hayáis sacado, magníficas pistas para saber como asesinarlos, upupupu, 5º Las reglas, importante leerlas y cumplirlas, pues el intentar romper una llevara a un castigo MUUUY doloroso, y el último es el Registro en el que se guardan todas las conversaciones que tengáis, para que podáis repasarlas en caso de necesidad, y alguna más si el Supervisor lo decide, Upupupu"</p><p>Con tanta risa un Brick molesto decide que quiere callar al oso por su cuenta, para ser detenido por Lilith que le dice: "Aunque me gustaría dejarte golpearle, no creo que vaya a ser buena idea, si algo hemos aprendido con Tina, es que si algo parece adorable o raro, puede tener un explosivo dentro, y ese oso me da la sensación de que es lo mismo"</p><p>"Upupu, tienes razón, además, atacar al Director va contra las normas, y tendría que castigar a la masa de músculos de inmediato"</p><p>Ante ese dato, Gaige decide echarle un vistazo a las reglas para no hacer nada que la pueda matar, pero Nisha al verla la detiene, y le pide al oso si puede decirlas él, a lo cual le responde: "Sería un gusto como vuestro Director hacer tal cometido, pero, ya que la niña con bracito robot iba hacerlo por su cuenta, que lo haga ella directamente"</p><p>"Oh, gracias Monokuma (<em>estúpido oso mandón</em>), bieeen al lió" Tras lo cual Gaige recita las reglas en voz alta para que la escucharan todos:</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Regla nº1. Los estudiantes deben convivir los unos con los otros de forma indefinida.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Regla nº2. El periodo de 10:00 PM a 7:00 AM se llama "Periodo Nocturno" durante el mismo, no tendrán acceso a ciertas áreas.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Regla nº3. Solo se permite dormir en los dormitorios. El uso de cualquier otra sala se considera como dormir en clase y será castigado.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Regla nº4. Pueden investigar la Academia Kibougamine libremente. Nadie pondrá trabas a sus acciones.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Regla nº5. La violencia contra el director Monokuma o contra el Supervisor está prohibida, al igual que la destrucción de las cámaras de vigilancia.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Regla nº6. El villano que mate a uno de sus compañeros se "graduará", siempre que su crimen no sea descubierto.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Regla nº7. Solo se permiten 2 asesinatos por villano, y solo los villanos podrán graduarse.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Regla nº8. Las normas se actualizarán en esta lista siempre que sea necesario.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Y esas parecen ser todas" Comenta Gaige.</p><p>"Resumiendo, estamos atrapados aquí hasta morir o 'graduarnos', la noche se llama 'Periodo Nocturno', no podemos dormir fuera de nuestros cuartos, podemos rebuscar por el lugar sin ser detenidos, siempre que no rompamos nada, no podemos golpearte ni a ti, ni al tipejo que maneja el cotarro, solo el villano que mate a 1 o 2 como máximo de sus camaradas sin ser descubierto, podrá graduarse y largarse de acá, y además puedes meter más si os da la gana a ti o al tal Supervisor ¿me equivoco?" Dice Mordecay.</p><p>A lo que Monokuma responde feliz: "Correcto borrachín, sí cumplís con estas normas, vuestra vida aquí será lo más confortable posible, Upupupu. Y ahora que hemos terminado con estas tonterías básicas, llego el GRAN MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESPERABAIS, SALUDAD A NUESTRO AMADO Y MAGNÁNIMO SUPERVISOR" Exclama Monokuma apuntando a una pantalla gigante que aparecía en frente de todos, la cual después de unos segundos mostró al 'Supervisor' sentado en un trono, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha, y una sonrisa de galán en su rostro.</p><p>"HOLA HOLA, sucios bandidos Carmesís, y niños secuestrados de un universo distinto" Expresa un hombre de pelo marrón peinado hacia atrás, ojos de diferente color, rojo el derecho y amarillo digital el izquierdo, una extraña marca metálica en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, su brazo derecho era uno cibernético de patrones amarillos con negro por todo el brazo, llevaba una chaqueta marrón con solo la manga izquierda, camisa amarilla con el logotipo de Hyperion en blanco, pantalones vaqueros azules con línea vertical amarilla a los lados, y botas marrones de suela amarilla.</p><p>"Handsome Jack.... No puede ser" Dice Gaige sorprendida, al igual que el resto de Buscacámaras.</p><p>"Vaya, pero si es la niña malhablada que se tira a mi ex-novia ¿qué ocurrió Nisha? tan mal te sentó quedarte sin tu salchicha de carne Premium que decidiste pasarte a lamer almejas, y de las pequeñas, y encima escogiste a la mocosa carmesí matahijas con brazo mecánico, parece que esa cosa tiene otras funciones además de NADA, no como el que tengo conmigo, mucho mejor y funcional, creado por genios de Hyperion y no por una cría llena de pulgas y barro, JAJAJA" Exclama Jack riéndose mientras agita su copa.</p><p>"Imposible, como estas vivo, TE MATAMOS BIEN MUERTO JUNTO AL GUERRERO, incluso tiramos tu cadáver a la lava y nos quedamos con tu sucia máscara..." Exclama Gaige, mientras que de repente Athena y Janey se percatan de algo, siendo Athena la primera en expresar su pensamiento "Un momento, ese rostro, ese brazo de metal, la voz aunque cambiada es igual. No puede ser, es..."</p><p>"DING DING, premio para la gladiadora boyera, estas en lo cierto, este cuerpo no es el mío, sino el del tipo ese ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Rio? ¿Ring ring? ¿Rhito?" "Rhys" "ESE ERA, gracias, pues digamos que el amigo Rhys encontró una maravillosa IA mía creada por Nakayama, Y SE LA ENCHUFO A SU CABEZA, aunque creo que no sabía lo del IA, pero bueno, mi IA se quedo en su cabeza, y poco a poco lo fui convenciendo de unirse a mi lado, escondiéndoos a todo vuestro grupito esa información, hasta que decidieron ir a Helios, donde hice que fuera mi despacho, se sentara en mi silla, y usando un cable de mi silla, conectó su cabeza a Helios, Y PUM, EL IDIOTA ME LIBERÓ EN HELIOS, JAJAJA, no tarde ni 5s en atraparlo en la silla, diseccionar su cuerpo, meter un esqueleto robótico, hacer algunas mejoras aquí allá en el cuerpo y en el brazo, me reconecte al cuerpo, Y HANDSOME JACK VOLVIÓ A LA VIDA, claro el idiota murió y esas cosas, además del resto de su grupillo, aunque tampoco es que sea algo sustancial la verdad, luego, tome el control de Helios y sus empleados, recuperé Hyperion de mi lado como su Presidente rápidamente antes de que se enterarán las noticias, y empecé a planear mi venganza contra los malditos bandidos que osaron matarme y frustrar mis maravillosos planes, mientras terminaba los ajustes de mi actual cuerpo, y un día, cuando estaba mirando aburrido algunas de las tonterías que el tipo guardaba en su cabeza, adivinan que encontré... Una magnifica saga de 2 juegos, que aunque parecían aburridos al inicio, al final me encantaron, y de pronto se me ocurrió la gloriosa idea, de meteros en algo parecido, el atraparos fue sencillo, unos cuantos buenos mercenarios expertos en secuestros sigilosos se ocuparon de ello, costaban lo suyo, pero mereció la pena, además de que los mate antes de pagarlos, luego el recrear el lugar fue relativamente sencillo, usando Opportunity, unos cuantos trabajadores fieles y asustados, unas cuantas máquinas por aquí y allá, y ya solo quedaba lo complicado, TRAER A ESOS JÓVENES, que os preguntareis ¿Para qué traerlos, si con construir a Monokuma bastaría? PORQUE COMO HÉROE QUE SOY NO PUDE IGNORAR A UNOS ESTUDIANTES DESOBEDIENTES QUE SE CREEN 'HEROES', porque no lo sois, especialmente los Ex Remanentes de la Desesperación, sois asesinos, y los otros también, y como mi deber como Presidente de Hyperion, debo derrotaros, y limpiar el universo de toda clase de bandidos, por eso, usando tecnología Ultrasecret de Hyperion, conseguí traeros, incluso a los revividos, y no, no sois copias, sois reales, ahora mismo en vuestro mundo estáis todos desaparecidos, este proyecto ha costado mucho dinero y energía, pero traeros para esto merece la pena por mil, y además... Soy rico y me lo puedo permitir. Y ahora que estáis aquí ante mí, sufriréis el Coliseo Mortal de principio a fin otra vez, solo que el ganador seré yo al final, aunque no me llama eso de expandir la 'Desesperación', solo quiero que os matéis unos a otros, mientras me ofrecéis entretenimiento un rato con vuestro sufrimiento, aunque sí que voy a retransmitir esto, A TODAS PARTES, PARA RECORDAR AL UNIVERSO QUIEN ES HANDSOME JACK, JAJAJA" Terminó Jack descojonándose de la situación de nuestros protagonistas, siendo acompañada por el 'Upupupu' de Monokuma.</p><p>Los rostros de los estudiantes eran de terror y asco hacia la persona que acaba de parecer, especialmente Naegi, si Junko y Monokuma le horrorizaban en su mundo ya de por sí, este tal Jack no se quedaba atrás, sorprendido por su ligereza al decir que los había traído a todos, incluso sus compañeros muertos, para volver a pasar por el Coliseo Mortal otra vez, y verlos asesinarse entre ellos otra vez, no por la Desesperación, sino por una simple venganza y entretenimiento, le costaba mantener la bilis que este persona, que encima había vuelto a la vida, engañando y matando a otra persona y su grupo, le producía, y por las caras que tenían sus compañeros, estaba seguro que ellos pensaban igual, mientras que las caras de los Pandoranos era entre odio y resignación, como si se esperasen esos actos de parte de él, lo cual solo le hace cuestionarse que otras maldades habrá cometido ese hombre.</p><p>"Bien, y con esto se acabó la presentación, mierdecillas bajo mi control, Jack se larga, seré magnánimo y os otorgaré unos días de descanso para reacomodaros y poder prepararos para la diversión real, MONOKUMA" "Si Maestro Jack" "Te dejo al cargo de la situación, ahora iré a disfrutar de un buen bistec mientras planeo alguna cosa para transmitirla luego, disfrutad de MI Coliseo Mortal" Y antes de que alguno pudiera responderle, la pantalla se apaga y se oculta, dejando a los participantes con las ganas de soltarle alguna grosería guardada a la cara.</p><p>"Ok, pues ya habéis oído, dispersaros y disfrutad de estos días de libertad que os otorga el Gran Jack" Dice Monokuma para al rato desaparecer, dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.</p><p>Siendo un Brick más que enfurecido junto a Krieg los 1º en explotar tras la situación en la que les habían metido: "VOY A ARRANCARLE LOS OJOS A JACK Y METERSELOS POR EL CULO" "ME HARÉ UNA MÁSCARA CON SU CARA, no podría estar más de acuerdo" Añade Krieg, siendo sujetados por Lilith y Maya respectivamente: "Cálmate Brick, ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada contra él, o usara esas normas para matarnos" "Lo mismo Krieg, si haces alguna tontería podría matarte, y no deseo eso para nada"</p><p>Siendo seguidos por Mondo, Kuzuryuu y Gundham: "QUIEN SE CREE ESE MAMÓN PARA INTENTAR REVIVIRME PARA ESTO, LO PATEARÉ HASTA ROMPERLE LOS HUESOS" "Maldito cabronazo, si le atrapo, lo haré enterrar en lo más hondo del mar, DENTRO DE UN SACO DE HORMIGÓN" "QUE LOS DIOSES OSCUROS ME OTORGUEN LA PACIENCIA PARA NO DESTROZAR A TAL ABERRACIÓN HUMANA, HARÉ QUE LOS FUEGOS DEL INFIERNO ARDAN EN LO MÁS HONDO DE SU SER" siendo igualmente sujetos por Ishimaru, Peko y Sonia: "BRO CÁLMATE, ESTALLANDO ASÍ NO CONSEGUIRÁS NADA, RESPIRA Y USA LA CABEZA BRO" "Fuyu-kun tranquilízate, es demasiado peligroso ahora mismo, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad" "Tanaka-kun, relax, si dejas que tu furia te lleve, solo traerás problemas al resto"</p><p>Poco a poco, los enfurecidos van rebajando su ira, pero sin eliminar el odio de sus pensamientos, hasta que la sala queda en silencio, siendo al final roto por Naegi y Kirigiri, que deciden poner orden y empezar a moverse, dando Kirigiri las instrucciones para dispersarse en 4 grupos de 8 y 2 grupos de 7, para vigilarse mutuamente y evitar asesinatos, explorar lo mejor posible los cuartos abiertos del lugar, y luego encontrarse en la cafetería antes del comienzo del periodo nocturno, y compartir la información que hayan reunido entre todos al final.</p><p>Después de formar los grupos, estos quedaron así:</p><p>
  <b>- Líder: Naegi, miembros: Kirigiri, Asahina, Yasuhiro, Axton, Maizono, Souda y Celes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Líder: Hinata, miembros: Koizumi, Nanami, Mikan, Salvador, Fuyuhiko, Peko y Saionji.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Líder Twogami, miembros: Hanamura, Mondo, Zero, Ishimaru, Hifumi, Komaeda y Claptrap.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Líder Lilith, miembros: Mordecay, Brick, Maya, Krieg, Togami y Fukawa.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Líder Athena, miembros: Janey, Timothy, Sakura, Mukuro, Junko, Akane y Nidai.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- Líder Gaige, miembros: Nisha, Gundham, Sonia, Ibuki, Leon y Chihiro.</b>
</p><p>Sobra decir, que tardaron rato en formarlos por algunos conflictos (Claptrap uno de los más obvios), pero una vez hecho, cada grupo se dispuso a investigar la escuela, y se dispersaron por la 1º planta y los dormitorios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Paseito por la escuela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Continuamos con uno de los grupos formados por nuestros protas, el que lidera nuestra mecanoamante protagonista principal.</p><p>Gaige miró al grupo que se había creado con ella de líder, estaba Nisha (Obvio que estaría dentro), el tipo oscuro y molón con hámsters, Gundham si no recuerda mal, luego la chica que parece ser su pareja, Sonia, también estaba Ibuki, esa tipa rockera y molona que activaba a la Nisha celosa (<em>Esto será divertiiiidoooo</em>), y Leon y Chihiro, el 1º parecía no querer estar en el grupo de Naegi y se fue al suyo, y el chico con ropa de chica que parecía cómodo con ella (<em>Lo dije antes, demasiadas cosas raras como para sentirme incómoda por algo así, además es adorable</em>), sep un buen grupo, y es el suyo.</p><p>“Bien Compañía Gaige, es hora de moverse y conocer el lugar, seremos los que más información reúnan” Dice Gaige con el brazo en alto, siendo seguida por Ibuki y Sonia, un reticente Leon, un tímido Chihiro, un Gundham sonriente, y Nisha sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su pelirroja.</p><p>Tras recorrer el pasillo fuera del gimnasio, ven al equipo Athena revisando una verja que impedía el paso hacía el 2º piso, los dejaron con ello y continuaron caminando por el pasillo, y vieron 2 puertas a los servicios, 1 para las chicas, y otro para los chicos, Gaige mando dentro de cada uno a Sonia, Ibuki, Chihiro y Leon, entraron, y al salir, verificaron que eran baños normales sin nada de interés, luego se encontraron con la puerta de la enfermería cerrada y con un cartel de ‘No disponible’, continuando llegando a la entrada, con dos puertas a cada lado, una era una tienda, cerrada y con un cartel distinto al de la enfermería, con 2 caras de Monokuma y 2 de Jack en las esquinas, que ponía ‘Preparando stock, esperen’, y la otra conducía a la puerta principal, sellada con una puerta enorme de bunker, y 2 cámaras armadas a los lados, y verificando la puerta estaba el equipo Twogami, donde se puede ver a Komaeda e Ishimaru sosteniendo a Mondo, quien parecía tener intenciones no amables con un Claptrap asustado, se compadecieron del equipo Twogami, decidieron dejar la zona y luego pasaron por una puerta que ponía ‘AV Room’, al entrar en ella pudieron observar que estaba repleta de ordenadores, Chihiro intento verificarlos para cualquier cosa como programador definitivo, pero no tardo ni 10s antes de que saltase un bloqueo con la cara de Jack y Upupupus de Monokuma, al fracasar Chihiro se entristeció, pero Gaige rápidamente lo consuela, con Nisha diciéndole: “No pasa nada chico, Jack también era un buen programador, y entre él y Monokuma tendrán bien controladas estás cosas, piratearlas de frente no funcionará, pero Jack no es tan ‘perfecto’ como se creé y seguro que hay alguna máquina en algún lado que no esté bien configurada y que podrás trastear” Ante eso Chihiro más animado le agradece con una de sus sonrisas marca Fujisaki.</p><p>Salieron y continuaron hasta una división del pasillo que conducía, uno hacía unas puertas rojas que Leon y Chihiro confirmaron de que estaban cerradas, y que según el punk: 'No deseo acercarme a maldito ese lugar, ni por todas las garchis del mundo', y hacía el otro lado, 2 aulas y el paso a los dormitorios, y vieron a Togami y Fukawa fuera de las aulas, quienes explicaron que dentro de cada aula estaban el resto comprobando la dureza de las placas, y buscando por las clases cualquier cosa que fuera de utilidad, y al preguntar porque no estaban dentro también, Togami dijo que estaban haciendo recuento en una libreta de Fukawa de la información que reunían y la que recordaban para contrastarla entre sí, y ver mejor las diferencias entre la verdadera Kibougamine, y la que ha creado Jack.</p><p>Después de hablar con ellos, se dirigieron al 'edificio' de los dormitorios, y al llegar encuentran un gran espacio en el que se podía ver: una entrada a unos baños a la izquierda, cerrados, al lado de ellos, lo que parecía la lavandería, con bastantes lavadoras para no que tener que turnarse tanto lavando, al frente ambas salas, la cafetería, dentro estaban el equipo Naegi comprobando el lugar y la cocina, tras lo cual continuaron para ver que delante a la derecha había un pasillo que conducía a un almacén cerrado, y unas escaleras a un 2 piso de los dormitorios, pero sin reja a diferencia de la antigua academia según Chihiro y Leon, antes de decidir subir, miraron los dormitorios de esta planta, encontraron que eran para la clase 78, en cada puerta había un cartel con el nombre del propietario y un dibujo de su cara en pixel, también vieron que las parejas tenían cuartos compartidos al ver que tanto Naegi y Kirigiri tenían su nombre e imagen en la misma puerta, y contaron unas 13 puertas de cuartos, 3 para las parejas (Naegi y Kirigiri, Hina y Hiro, y Touko y Togami) y 10 para cada uno de los demás, además de una puerta a un cuarto con una verja que impedía llegar a un incinerador de basura amarillo y negro marca Hyperion, y al lado de ese lugar, 2 servicios iguales a los de la 1º planta de la academia.</p><p>Tras verificar la planta se dirigieron al 2º piso de los dormitorios, mientras subían, vieron en el hueco de las escaleras, como un ascensor, posiblemente para el robot parlanchín y hater de las escaleras, al llegar al 2º piso pudieron ver más cuartos, estos para la clase 77, puestos igual que los de bajo, con 4 para las parejas (Hinata y Mahiru, Peko y Fuyu, Gundham y Sonia, y Akane y Nidai) y 8 para cada uno del resto, que parecían estar siendo verificados por el equipo Hinata, además de los cuartos encontraron 2 servicios más, y unas escaleras a un 3º piso, que ya tenían una ligera sospecha de lo que tendría, y al subir y ver, acertaron, más cuartos, 4 para las parejas (Gaige y Nisha, Lilith y Morde, Maya y Krieg, y Athena y Janey) más 6 cuartos para el resto, además de 2 servicios, y una puerta de dormitorio más que no pudieron abrir, y que no tenía ningún cartel que dijera que era, así que decidieron entrar en la única habitación disponible, pues para entrar se necesitaba el Echo (o ID para los ultimates), la de Gaige y Nisha, y al entrar, encontraron una habitación con un estilo del viejo oeste, con algunos muebles steampunk, una cama de matrimonio de acabados vaqueros, pero sábanas steampunk, y una puerta a un baño espacioso, sobra decir que Nisha y Gaige estaban conformes con su cuarto, pero nunca se lo dirían a Jack, y tras una pequeña prueba por un dato que dieron Leon y Chihiro, comprobaron que las paredes del cuarto estaban insonorizadas por dentro y fuera, la cara de Gaige dibujo una pequeña y oculta sonrisa, pues a diferencia de la academia Kibougamine, estos cuartos solo tenían el monitor de Hyperion, no la cámara, parece que Jack no quería ver que ocurría dentro de los cuartos, o al menos eso parecía.</p><p>Después de verificar el cuarto y la planta, y viendo la hora, las nueve y media de la tarde, se dirigieron a la cafetería en la 1º planta para ver que habían conseguido encontrar el resto de equipos, y de paso cenar ya que estaban.</p><p>Al llegar a la cafetería y echar un vistazo mejor, vieron que la cafetería era bastante grande, más espaciosa que la del 1º juego de matar según el rostro de Leon y el disimulado de Chihiro, y que cada equipo estaban reunidos en la mesa más grande de todas <em>(Jooooder la mesa, hay podríamos correr una maratón...),</em> colocada en el centro, con todos sus miembros, así que decidieron, coger comida de la cocina, pillar asientos en la mesa y atender a la reunión, que parecía estar dirigida por Kirigiri y el resto de líderes de equipo.</p><p>“Ahora que ya estamos todos es momento de contar toda la información que haya reunido cada grupo ¿Quién quiere empezar?” Pregunto Kirigiri, levantando la mano Twogami, para posteriormente levantarse y hablar:</p><p>“Mi grupo ha investigado la zona de la entrada principal, está cerrada con una puerta fuertemente blindada”</p><p> ”Sí, esa cosa sigue siendo tan dura como el acero” Expresa Mondo, respondido por una Celes sarcástica “Es que sigue siendo de acero”</p><p>“<em>Inutilizado s</em><em>in mi fiel espada/ Y Peko con sus ineficaces habilidades/ imbatible queda tal defensa</em>” Añade Zero.</p><p>“Y además hay dos torretas a cada lado, lo cual complicaría cualquier esfuerzo para abrirla, también hemos encontrado un buzón con una placa que ponía ‘IDs/Echos’, el cual según me ha comentado Yamada, es donde Monokuma guardará los IDs o los Echo de los que caigan en el juego, lo cual como Togami que soy no pienso permitir, y eso es todo de nuestra parte” Termina Twogami con una postura de determinación, siendo seguido por un Mondo gritando un ‘Os odio’ que los Invasores entendieron al momento, Kirigiri asiente y pasa al siguiente.</p><p>“Iremos nosotros” Dice Athena “Hemos revisado el acceso al 2º piso de la academia, está cerrado con una reja de acero, ni siquiera uniendo fuerzas Nidai, Akane y yo hemos podido moverla, y Sakura y Mukuro confirman que las placas colocadas en el gimnasio son más duras incluso que las de vuestra anterior academia”</p><p>“Las de nuestro Coliseo tan duras como para resistir mis golpes, estas son capaces incluso de dañarme las manos tras golpearlas” Añade Sakura</p><p>“Intenté sacarle algún dato a Monokuma sobre la reja, y de toda la charlatanearía que soltó pudimos rescatar 3 cosas claves: Primero, que necesitamos pasar por algunas muertes para poder subir, segundo, Jack no le ha dado todos los privilegios a Monokuma, hay cosas que puede que no tenga poder para hacer nada, y tercero.... Parece que no le tienen ningún respeto a Junko y Timothy, a Enoshima la ven como una fracasada de la desesperación de más, coff coff, palos de carne” “YA QUISIERAS ESE JACK PROBAR ESTE CUERPO, nunca me imagine que mi propia creación me insultaría de tal manera” “y a Timothy, solo se carcajeo de su desgracia” “Nunca debí confiar en esa maldita compañía, MALDITO SEAS JACK” “Coff, y eso es todo lo que pudimos obtener en nuestra investigación” Termina Athena, mientras Janey consuela a un Timothy molesto, y una Junko deprimida con setas en su pelo.</p><p>“Ya veo, siguiente” Expresa Kirigiri, para acto seguido levantarse Lilith, quien se dirige a Sakura: “Dices que las placas de metal son tan fuertes como para dañarte las manos ¿no? También sospecho que eres más prudente que estos 2 idiotas de ahí” Y señala hacia Brick y Krieg, quienes tienen las manos vendadas, mientras sonríen como nada “Los muy idiotas golpearon las placas y tornillos hasta dejarse las manos, y casi hacen lo mismo con sus cabezas si no los llegamos a parar, así que nosotros también confirmamos que romperlas no es posible de ningún modo. También añado que las aulas están vacías, no hay nada que se pueda utilizar, los armarios están vacíos, y las mesas igual, lo único de interés serían los estúpidos dibujos del oso en cada pizarra de las clases, la del 1-A con la máscara de Jack e imitando su postura en un trono, y la del 1-B, el oso cantando con un traje de irlandés, y a no ser que Don Estirado tenga algo en su manga, no tenemos nada más que añadir” Termina mirando con aburrimiento a Togami, con una Fukawa mirándola con desprecio: “No...no le hables así a Togami-kun perra!!” “Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que me das miedo, o me ofendes Doña Negativo”</p><p>“Calma chicos por favor ¿Hinata puedes continuar con lo que ha encontrado tu grupo?” Pide Naegi intentando cambiar el sentido de la conversación antes de que se descontrole.</p><p>“Ok Naegi, bien, nuestro grupo ha revisado la 2º planta de los dormitorios, justamente la que parecen ser para mi clase, hay cuartos compartidos para las parejas, y cuartos individuales para el resto, están equipados con camas cómodas, armarios y un baño espacioso, decorados al estilo de cada persona, y, tras comprobarlo, también son insonorizados, y creo que será igual en los cuartos de la 1º y 3º planta ¿Es así, Naegi, Gaige?” “Correcto, Maizono, Souda y Celes los han comprobado e igual” “La 3º igual,” Responden Naegi y Gaige.</p><p>“Vale, hemos mirado nuestros cuartos correspondientes, y solo hay una caja de herramientas para los chicos, y una caja de costura para las chicas, guardadas en un cajón, además de que no hay cámaras en los cuartos, lo cual los convierte en buenos lugares para planear, y por nuestra parte sería todo” Termina Hinata, y Naegi da paso a Gaige para terminar su grupo el último.</p><p>“Ok, yo y mi panda hemos revisado la sala Audiovisual de la 1º planta de la academia, los ordenadores de allí están vacíos, y bloqueados para entrar al sistema, Chihiro lo confirma” “Sí, Jack y Monokuma tienen buenos bloqueos en la red del lugar, ni siquiera he podido escribir más de 3 líneas antes de ser expulsado del sistema” “Tranquilo, ya te lo dijimos, Jack no es tan simple como parece, aunque odie decirlo, sabe lo que hace. También hemos revisado la 3º planta, pero es igual que la 2º, cuartos y 2 baños, nada más, AH NO ESPERA, también había una puerta más, pero estaba cerrada y no tenía cartel”</p><p>“¿Y no os pasó por la cabeza preguntarle al oso?” Dijo Axton, al que Gaige le respondió con burla: “Ni de coña, estoy segura que no diría nada, solo tonterías varias. Y bueno, es todo, solo queda tu grupo Ahoge suave”</p><p>“De acuerdo, mi grupo ha investigado toda la 1º planta de los dormitorios, la entrada a los baños y puede, que la sauna, y el almacén están cerrados, y posiblemente se abrirán tras el 1º asesinato como en el juego de Junko, Hiro y Hina han investigado la lavandería y los servicios, Maizono, Souda y Celes investigaron los dormitorios como le dije a Hinata, y Kyoko, Axton y yo verificamos la cafetería y la cocina” Dijo Naegi para dar paso a Asahina.</p><p>“La lavandería es más grande que la que recuerdo del 1º juego, con más lavadoras, y estás tienen un aspecto más futurístico, seguro que limpian mejor la ropa, gehehe, y los baños igualitos a los de la 1º del edificio principal, nada de especial” Explico Asahina.</p><p>“Como le dijimos a Naegi, los cuartos están divididos en parejas y cuartos individuales, adornados para cada uno, sin cámaras, e insonorizados, también revisamos la sala de la basura, está bloqueada con una verja que solo puede abrir el encargado, que sospecho que Monokuma tendrá que darle la llave a alguien en algún momento para que podamos tirar la basura” Explico su parte Celestia.</p><p>“Y como podréis ver, la cafetería es más grande y espaciosa que la que recuerdo, y la cocina tiene un aspecto más moderno y con muchos electrodomésticos amarillos y negros con una H impresa, además de que la comida se renueva por la noche, lo hemos confirmado con Monokuma” Añade Naegi para acabar.</p><p>“Bien, creo que con eso tenemos toda la información posible para hoy ¿tiene alguien algo más que añadir?” Dice Kirigiri, para posteriormente levantar la mano Celes, y hablar: “Creo que sería beneficioso para todos, si colocamos la regla nocturna de nuestra anterior experiencia, para poder tener las noches tranquilas al menos”</p><p>“Pero nadie la siguió al final, hubo asesinatos por la noche” Dijo Leon, evitando mirar a Sayaka.</p><p>“Tienes razón Kuwata-san, por eso me parece que deberíamos añadir alguna cosa más a la regla para evitar que suceda de nuevo” Dijo un serio Naegi, para luego añadir: “Propongo que un grupo vigile por la noche, y se vaya turnado cada día”</p><p>“Me parece una buena idea Naegi chico, sino fuera porque Jack ha decidido añadir una nueva regla para la noche Upupupu, disfrutadla” Dijo un Monokuma que tal como apareció, se esfumo.</p><p>Se escucho un DING  en los IDs y Echos, y en la pestaña Reglas se pudo ver una nueva:</p><p>- <strong>Regla nº8. Durante el Periodo Nocturno, solo se permite en los pasillos a 3 personas como máximo.</strong></p><p>“QUEEEE, maldito montón de mierda, con 3 personas fuera no se podrá vigilar todas las plantas” Suelta Mondo cabreado.</p><p>“Pero si sabríamos quienes están fuera durante la noche” Dice Naegi, y Lilith decide añadir “Creo que sería buena idea quitar a los más vagos y dormilones, como Morde, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué sino se le vigila, se dormiría rápido durante la noche” A lo que el francotirador asiente a regañadientes.</p><p>“Lo veo correcto, también añadiría Chiaki. No quisiera ofenderte... Pero es cierto que te duermes fácil” Dice Hinata, con Nanami no dándole importancia "Tranquilo, es cierto"</p><p>“Añade también a Enoshima... La veo antes ayudando al asesino que parándole” Continua Mahiru.</p><p>“Quita a Krieg, es capaz de matar al asesino, lo siento cari, confió en ti, pero no en tu otro lado” Añade Maya, con Krieg asintiendo “No pasa nada mi sirena”</p><p>“Quita a Claptrap también, es tan inútil que no podría hacer nada, y acabaría siendo una víctima más” Habla Gaige con desgana.</p><p>“Vale, quitamos a Mordecay, Nanami, Enoshima, Krieg y Claptrap, alguno más” Va diciendo Naegi mientras mira al grupo.</p><p>“Creo que Maizono y yo también saldremos del grupo de vigilancia, no somos personas nocturnas, y tampoco creo que demos mucha confianza por nuestros expedientes” Dice Celes, a lo que Naegi asiente.</p><p>“¿Alguien más?”  Pregunta el chico, y tras unos minutos de silencio, continua: “Vale, entonces todos excepto Mordecay, Nanami, Enoshima, Krieg, Claptrap, Maizono y Celes, estamos en el grupo de vigilancia” “Correcto, y propondría hacer grupos funcionales, para que fuera más fácil la vigilancia y la comunicación entre ellos” Propone Kirigiri.</p><p>“Bueno, creo lo de los grupos lo hacemos otro día, se acercan las 10 y no querremos cagarla antes de comenzar” Dice Gaige, a lo que Kirigiri asiente y decide crear el 1º grupo y acabar la reunión.</p><p>“Bien, como dice Gaige, tenemos que acabar ya ¿así que quienes se proponen voluntarios para la 1º noche?”</p><p>Y tras decir eso, Ishimaru y Mondo levantan la mano.</p><p>“Alguien más” Y la levanta Chihiro, lo cual sorprende a los otros 2, por lo que el pequeño se explica: “No te culpo ni odio por lo que sucedió Oowada-san, y recuerdo bien nuestro tiempo antes del Coliseo, además quiero ser útil” Terminando sonriendo determinado, ante lo cual ni Mondo ni Ishimaru se ven capaces de rechazarlo.</p><p>“¡Qué narices! estás dentro chico. Kiri, Chihiro, Bro y yo nos ocupamos de esta noche” Dice Mondo con el pulgar arriba, ante lo que Kirigiri asiente, y pone fin a la reunión para que todos excepto los tres muchachos, se dirijan a sus cuartos.</p><p>Cuando Gaige y Nisha entran a su cuarto, se enciende el monitor mostrando a Monokuma sentado y con copa en ¿zarpa?</p><p>“Atención estudiantes, son las 10 PM, es el Periodo Nocturno, la cafetería queda cerrada, Buenas Noches de parte de vuestro Director”</p><p>Y con eso, la noche queda, Gaige y Nisha se cambian a sus pijamas y se meten a la cama, con Gaige abrazando a Nisha tras toda la frustración interna que les había dado el día, y Nisha abrazándola de vuelta, para calmarla y darle seguridad.</p><p>
  <strong>Su 1º día en la Academia del Horror de Jack termina, queda 46 participantes vivos</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>